Je te veux toi !
by Mya-Chan3
Summary: Dans deux quartier non loin de Tokyo se loge 2 Clan, les Red Hawks et les Blue Hawks. Chaque clan a un atout : La force et la Stratégie. Les chefs des Clan ne sont d'autre que Ace et Law, ils vont un jour se rencontrer sans savoir que l'autre était le chef d'un clan, puis Law devra geré l'amnésiede Ace.. Venez voir Rathing M justifier par le langage et lemon a venir. YAOI ACE X LAW
1. Prologue

**OHAYO MINNAAAAAAAA ! VOILA MA PROLO... "Mya arrête avec les majuscules tu va les faire peur Baka !" Haem... Alors déjà j'espère que vous allez bien parce que moi oui ! Pourquoi ? Parce que je vais poster ma prologue ! Franchement je suis assez fière de moi ! Bon mon avis ne compte pas vraiment c'est surtout le votre qui m'intéresse alors n'hésitez surtout pas de laisser un petit Rewuis... Rewius... R...rrrrrooh j'ai jamais su écrire se mot... Reviews Voilà... Enfin bref je suis vraiment désolé si je fait des fautes... C'est que je n'ai pas encore de Beta donc si vous, oui vous la qui lisez ma fic si tu est juste une bonne correctrice, Siteplaiiiiit ait pitié de moiii !**

 **M'enfin je vais vous laissez tranquille allez vous pouvez lireuuuuh !**

 **Disclamer : ONE PIECE ne m'appartient pas (encore *sourire sadique*)**

* * *

Nous nous retrouvons à Tokyo, dans un quartier oublié, chaque immeuble est sombre, il n'y a pas une seule maison, le seul parc de ce quartier ressemble à une déchetterie. On voit des graffitis partout sur les murs, le sol et même à l'intérieur des immeubles. Il n'y a quasiment pas d'herbes, les arbres sont tous colorés. Ce quartier ne compte aucune famille complète qui y vive pour la simple cause de sa réputation. Toute personne vivant ici termine à l'école. Il y a des filles comme des garçons, ils ont tous entre 18 jusqu'à 40 ans. Vu que la plus part de ces habitants ont quitté l'école tôt, presque personne travaille. Ceux qui en ont un c'est bien un coup de chance, ou c'est qu'ils sont éboueurs ou femme/homme de ménage au McDonald's, -je dis bien pour les plus chanceux.-  
Dans ce quartier il y a un immeuble spécial. Cet immeuble ne contient aucun graffitis et c'est le seul qui possède de la végétation en son périphérique. Cet immeuble compte seulement deux étages, donc quatre habitations ; seulement deux y sont habitées. Le premier étage est habité par un jeune homme aux tâches de rousseur, et le deuxième étage, par un petit gamin qui a environ 17-18 ans. Ce dernier a une cicatrice en dessous de l'œil gauche. Ces personnes sont des personnes importants pour le quartier. En effet dans ce quartier, il y a un clan... Ce clan se nomme les « Red Hawks ».  
Les Red Hawks sont très énergiques et combattants d'ailleurs ; leur atout principal est la bagarre. Ce clan compte 22 membres Dans ce clan, il a un chef ainsi qu'un alter-ego : le chef est Portgas D. Ace, l'homme aux tâches de rousseur. Il est assez grand, environ 1 mètre 80, certaine personne le qualifie de tête brûlée, on le surnomme Hiken, il a un fruit du démon qui est le Mera Mera no Mi. Il permet de générer des flammes de son corps etc... L'alter-ego est Monkey D. Luffy, il est plutôt petit, et il a les cheveux noirs corbeau, c'est un garçon super excité qui porte un chapeau de paille, d'où son surnom qui est Chapeau de Paille. Dans leur clan, chacune des personnes connaît leur identité, mais ceux de l'autre clan non. Oui. Il y a aussi un autre clan mais il se trouve dans un autre quartier.

C'est le quartier qui est juste au Nord des Red Hawks. Ce quartier est l'opposé complet de l'autre. Il est très propre, il y a beaucoup de maison, la verdure est très présente, chaque habitants a un travail, ça va d'agents immobiliers à architectes. Malgré toutes ses belles choses, il n'y a non plus aucune familles. Les personne vivant dans ce quartier on entre 17 à 40 ans. Ils sont tous très riche. Mais bien évidement, il y a aussi un clan, et il se nomme « Blue Hawks ». Eux ils sont comparés aux Red Hawks, beaucoup plus intelligents et expérimentés. Leur atout principal est la stratégie. Il y a 26 membres. Le chef se nomme Trafalgar D. Water Law. On le surnomme le Chirurgien de la Mort, il a le fruit de l'Ope Ope no Mi, celui de la Chirurgie. Il est très grand, dans les 1 mètre 90, il a les cheveux noirs ébènes, avec un petite bouc, ses yeux sont gris métallique, il a aussi beaucoup de tatouages sur son torse, sur le dos, les avant bras... il est très intelligent et c'est un Chirurgien. Son sous-fifre... Enfin sa sous-fifre est Jewely Bonney, oui c'est une femme et alors ? Elle est très forte est intelligente, elle est assez grande et a les cheveux roses naturellement. On la surnomme la Gloutonne, devinez pourquoi... Oui son plus gros défaut est la gourmandise, mais malgré tout ce qu'elle mange, elle reste toujours aussi maigre. C'est une cheffe cuistot, original hein ?  
Enfin bref, Law habite dans la plus grande maison du quartier, elle est toute sobre et l'intérieur aussi. Par exemple sa chambre peut être comparé à une chambre d'hôtel, tellement celle-ci ne possède aucune photos. Enfin bref, il y a aussi un autre clan, mais ce clan est beaucoup plus discret. Ce sont les « Yellow Hawks », on ne sait quasiment rien d'eux, même pas leur quartier ou le prénom des membres, rien du tout, donc je ne vais pas pouvoir vous renseigner sur eux. Je suis là pour vous parler des deux clans, les Red Hawks et Blue Hawks. Les Blue Hawks ont un tatouage, il est en forme de smiley, sur le dos ou l'avant bras droit, les Red Hawks n'ont pas de tatouage, on peut donc les confondre avec des simples civils. Les deux chef de chacun des clans ne se connaisse pas, ni leur prénom, ni a quoi l'autre ressemble. Les membres non plus ne savent pas à quoi ressemble le chef du clan opposé, mais ils connaissent tous leurs surnom, Hiken pour les Blue et le Chirurgien de la Mort pour les Red. Par contre, les membres de leur clan connaisse leur chef. Cela fait 15 ans que cette routine existe, mais jamais personne n'a eut le courage de trahir son clan.  
Y a-t-il une logique dans tout ça ?... Bien-sûr que non. Ils font tous ça par envie. Pour les Red, c'est juste pour la bagarre, alors que pour les Blue, c'est plus par moquerie. Chacun des clans est autorisé à combattre l'autre. Par contre, interdit d'entrer dans le quartier de l'autre. Sinon ils peuvent se battre où ils veulent ; le vainqueur a des points et plus il a de points, plus il peut devenir un sous-fifre. Et pour les chefs, si ils se voient un jour, ils seront obligés de combattre. Le gagnant devra décider du sort de l'autre... Bien évidemment ils peuvent se voir, se côtoyer, etc... Sans savoir que se sont des chefs de clan. Mais bien évidemment, il y a des personnes qui existent pour éviter un maximum les problèmes, et c'est personne se surnomment : Les Blancs. Se sont ceux qui essayent d'attraper les membres de chaque clan pour les amener en prison, ils jouent un peu le rôle de la police quoi... Enfin bref, désormais vous allez voir se qui va se passer dans ces deux clans, il y aura des retournements de situations, des bagarres, de la stratégie ... Donc bonne chance et bonne lecture ;)

* * *

 **voila hum j'espère que vous aimez la prologue ... Donc voici la liste des membres des clan... Bon pour les Yellow Hawks bah sa seras dévoilé plus tard, mais dites vous que se qui ne sont pas mis dans les trois clans seront dans les Yellow... Par exemple Sabo ;)**

 **Red Hawks : 22 membres**  
 **Portgas D Ace**  
 **Monkey D Luffy**  
 **Roronoa Zoro**  
 **Eustass Kidd**  
 **Bartolomeo**  
 **Buggy Le Clown**  
 **Don Quichotte Doflamingo**  
 **Pica**  
 **Crocodile**  
 **Bellamy**  
 **Rob Lucci**  
 **Geko Moria**  
 **Killer**  
 **Boa Hancock**  
 **Sulleyman**  
 **Dellinger**  
 **Arlong**  
 **Señor Pink**  
 **Marshall D Teach**  
 **Capone Bege**  
 **Shanks**  
 **Daz Bones**

 **Blue Hawks : 26 membres**  
 **Trafalgar D Water Law**  
 **Jewerly Bonney**  
 **Nami**  
 **Nico Robin**  
 **Basil Hawkins**  
 **Baby 5**  
 **Rossinante Doquixiote**  
 **Vivi**  
 **Pekoms**  
 **Wanda**  
 **Carrot**  
 **Dracule Mihawk**  
 **X Drake**  
 **Franky**  
 **Sugar**  
 **Leo**  
 **Cavendish**  
 **César Clown**  
 **Vergo**  
 **Monet**  
 **Jimbe**  
 **Kaku**  
 **Kalifa**  
 **Bepo**  
 **Penguin**  
 **Sashi**

 **Les Blancs : 8 membres**  
 **Smoker**  
 **Tashigi**  
 **Koby**  
 **Hermep**  
 **Kisaru**  
 **Akainu**  
 **Garp**  
 **Sengoku**

 **Petit Reviews :D**

 **la suite mercredi 22 juin**

 **ps : Les fruit du démon existent dans leurs monde**


	2. Chapter 1

**Heey, ça va, moi oui ! Bon j'ai sortie le premier chapitre un peu plus tôt que prévus mais tant mieux non ?! Déjà merci pour vos Reviews ! J'y répondrais plus tard et pour la bêta je n'en ai pas encore, donc désolé pour les fautes je c'est que sa vous pique vraiment les yeux dès fois... Mais bon c'est mieux d'avoir un chapitre que rien non ?**

 **Réponse au Reviews**

 **Kalialt**

 **Déjà bah merci pour ta Reviews hein ! Et oui moi aussi j'aime vraiment le couple AceXLaw ! Tu tes proposer pour êtres ma bêta mais tu as écrit avec un compte anonyme du coup je ne pouvais pas te contacter... Désolé sinon j'aurais accepter ! Bon merci quand même.**

 **Nightmare02**

 **Tout d'abord merci aussi pour ta Reviews, heum pour la Prologue j'ai tout modifier, c'est la même chose mais j'ai par exemple enlever le deuxième paragraphe en trop, et j'ai rajouter les membres des clans, tu peut allez y jetez un coup d'oeil! Ah et merci pour m'avoir prévenue pour le paragraphe en trop... Je n'aurais même pas vu sinon ' et pour mon autre fiction j'avais mis un chapitre en ligne qui dit que j'avais un manque d'inspiration, je l'ai laisser 2 ou 3 semaines je croit, a mon avis tu n'as pas du le voir, mais c'est pas grave t'inquiète x)**

 **Katym**

 **Heum merci aussi pour ta Reviews, alors heu franchement j'ai aimée ta franchise merci, alors je vais t'y répondre franchement. Pour le paragraphe en trop je l'ai enlevée et j'ai rajoutée un petit truc, tu pourras allez voir si tu veux. J'ai aussi espacer un peu plus les paragraphe, merci d'ailleurs pour ton conseil ;). Pour l'orthographe j'ai prévenue que je n'avais pas encore de bêta et je m'en excuse, ensuite pour ma prof de français... Bah figure toi que j'ai un 18.5 de moyenne dans cette matière, oui oui, tu as bien lu... Ahh oui et pour les vagues qui sont en rouge, bah a chaque fois que je poste un chapitre, je fait gaffe qu'il y en ait un minimum, et dans ma prologue il y en avait que pour les Noms propres... Donc voilà, heu ah oui merci aussi, moi aussi j'aime bien ce couple... Ils vont trop bien enssembleuuuuuh !**

 **Disclamer : ONE PIECE n'est pas Oda Sensei, il est à m... Oui oui il est à lui je retire se que j'ai dit 3**

Nous sommes à Tokyo, plus précisément sur la terrasse d'un café. Ce café a une bonne réputation à cause des cafés à la chantilly et aux biscuits qu'ils servent. M'enfin bon, nous sommes pas là pour parler de ce café, mais des deux jeunes hommes qui y sont assis. Un avec un chapeau de paille et l'autre avec un chapeau orange... Vous l'avez donc compris, se sont Ace le chef des Red Hawks ainsi que Luffy, le sous-fifre. Ils se retrouvent sur cette terrasse pour parler de tout et de rien...

\- J'arrive pas à croire que toi, Monkey D. Luffy, à presque été battu par ce looser de Cavendish..., dit Ace étonné de la nouvelle.  
\- Mais j'y peut rien, il m'a fait un tour de magie troooop cool, il avait réussis à ramener son cheval juste en l'appelant, franchement trop géniale non ?!, s'écria Luffy.  
\- ... Ouaaaaah mais pourquoi j'étais pas la pour voir ça !  
\- T'as vu ! Tu regrettes hein ! D'habitude on voit que ça dans les films.  
\- C'est clair ! Mais bon, le fait est que ta presque perdu hein, alors fait attention.  
\- Toute façon je m'en fiche de ce que tu me dis, vu que j'ai quand même gagné, reprit Luffy fièrement.

Ils terminèrent donc leur discutions, puis ils se levèrent pour partir. Le serveur leur cria dessus pour ne pas avoir payé leur addition, alors ils décidèrent de courir jusqu'à leur quartier qui se trouvait environ à un kilomètre de là où ils étaient. Une fois arrivé, ils reprirent leur respiration et ils se regardèrent en éclatant de rire...

\- Du coup je voulais te demander Ace, pour fêter ma victoire, ça te dit on va en boîte ou dans un bar ? Celui qui s'appelle Ford !  
\- Luffy si t'aurais ne serait-ce que 18 ans j'aurais accepté, mais là, tu as à peine 17 ans.  
\- Mais s'il te plaît je vais être sage comme une image !  
\- C'est pas ça le problème, c'est que non seulement tu es trop jeune mais qu'en plus toute la clique des Blue Hawks te connaît, donc si ils te voient avec moi, alors qu'il ne m'ont jamais vu, ils vont se douter de quelque chose. Surtout qu'il sont plutôt intelligent, tu ne crois pas ?  
\- Ah ouais.. je comprends, alors on a qu'à allé au resto, j'ai faim !  
\- Ohh mais qu'est-ce qu'il est crétin ce gamin...,reprit Ace désespérément.  
\- Eh j'entends ! Et pourquoi quand nous étions sur la terrasse avant, t'avais pas peur qu'ils te voient ?  
\- Parce que t'as quand même le droit de boire un café avec une personne non ?!  
\- Hum..., dit Luffy d'une mine boudeuse.

Ace hésita un moment puis repris la parole.

\- Bon très bien, j'ai qu'à allez au bar Ford, et toi tu vas au restaurant, je te donne l'argent qu'il te faut.  
\- Ouais génial ! Merci, merci Ace je vais aller prendre l'argent dans ton coffre aux trésors, passe moi tes clefs vite !

Ace lui passa donc ses clés, Luffy les pris puis parti en courant, laissant Ace tout seul. Celui-ci lui cria de ne pas prendre tout son argent mais Luffy n'eut pas l'impression d'avoir entendu. Ace désespéré décide donc de rejoindre Luffy sans se presser. Une fois arrivé, il entra chez lui, son appartement était petit mais ça lui suffisait largement, la porte d'entrée menait directement au salon. Il était grand d'ailleurs, c'était la plus grande pièce, il y avait une cuisine Américaine liée au salon. Il y avait un couloir très petit, sur les côtés, les toilette à gauche, puis deux chambres à droite. Une était la chambre de Ace et l'autre une chambre d'ami. Il rentra donc chez lui et alla directement dans sa chambre... Il n'y avait plus Luffy mais son coffre était ouvert, il se dirigea vers ce coffre et il y aperçu un mot.  
( Je cite : " Ace jtai pri 8000¥ jvoulai tou tprendre mai ta ta soiré au bar Ford Alor jtai laissé 2000¥ " )

\- Argh, son écriture me pique les yeux... Et attend mais... QUOI IL M'A PRIT 8000¥ IL EST SÉRIEUX !? JE VAIS LE TUER ! Bon j'ai assez pour ce soir donc c'est bon, mais je lui passerais quand même un savon !

Il prit donc les 2000¥ restant puis alla se préparer. Il prit, dans son armoire, un t-shirt noir ainsi qu'un jean slim blanc troué, un caleçon, des chaussettes et une veste en cuir, puis il se dirigea vers sa salle de bain pour prendre une d*** rapide. Une fois terminé, il s'habilla, prit un petit gâteau pour la route, mit ses chaussures montantes noires et il sorti de chez lui pour se diriger vers sa voiture. C'était une Renault Fluence de couleur jaune. Il entra dans sa voiture spacieuse et démarra. Beaucoup de personnes se demandait comment faisait-il pour avoir un appart si bien tenu et plutôt confortable, des vêtements neufs et une voiture si belle, en faite comment faisait-il pour avoir autant d'argent ? Eh bien c'était grâce à ce que rapporte les membres de son clan. Ils ramènent tous, souvent, beaucoup d'argent que ça soit légalement ou pas. Mais vous allez me dire : pourquoi l'argent doit revenir à lui ? Bah tout simplement parce qu'en échange, ils ont un appartement pour eux. Oui Ace leur paye les loyers, la nourriture etc... Il fait en sorte qu'ils soient bien chez eux. C'est donc pour ça qu'il a autant d'argent...

Après une bonne demi-heure de conduite, il arrive enfin au bar vers 21h30 , il était bien évidemment ouvert jusqu'à 4 heures du matin. L'entrée du bar était plutôt discrète, il y avait juste écrit "Ford" dessus, l'entrée faisait donc paraître que l'intérieur du bar était petit mais en faite pas du tout. Il était très grand, c'est ce qui lui faisait, d'une partie, une bonne réputation, il y avait également un long comptoir ou les clients s'asseyaient ; le comptoir était illuminé par des lumières bleues. De l'autre côté il y avait des sièges rouges avec des tables clouées au sol puis au milieu il y avait une grande piste de danse. C'était la chose qui prenait le plus de place dans ce bar. La deuxième partie, qui faisait la réputation de ce bar, étaient les boissons qu'ils vendent, par exemple ils peuvent allez de la bouteille de whisky la plus banale comme du Blended malt jusqu'à la plus chère comme le Macallan "M", l'une des plus chère bouteille de whisky au monde. Ace n'a jamais pu la goûter car elle coûte bien trop chère pour ce qu'il a.

Donc Ace décide de rentrer à l'intérieur du bar. la salle est déjà bien remplie, il y avait plusieurs personnes au comptoir ainsi que sur la piste de danse. Il s'installa donc au comptoir et commanda un verre de vodka coca pour commencer doucement. Il zieuta le coin de la piste, histoire de trouver une fille pour la nuit, même un mec, ça ne le dérangeait pas, tant qu'il pouvait avoir quelqu'un dans son lit ce soir.  
... Nous allons laisser Ace de côté pour aller vers le chef des Blue Hawks. Nous sommes dans une des planque du clan, elle se situe bien évidement dans leur quartier, cette planque est dans le sol, c'est un peu comme un "sous-sol", c'est là que se réunissent tout les Blue Hawks. En ce moment, il y a tout le clan qui est réuni, pourquoi ? Bah tout simplement parce que c'est l'anniversaire de Trafalgar Law, le chef des Blue Hawks.

\- Joyeux anniversaire Law !, crièrent le clan ensemble.  
\- Law pourquoi tu n'irais pas fêter cet événement avec nous hein !, repris Franky, un membre des Blue Hawks.  
\- Merci, mais vous savez bien que si quelqu'un de la Red Hawks vous voit TOUS avec moi, ils vont bien se douter de quelque chose non ? même s'ils sont très débile, dit Law comme si c'était évident.  
\- Mais c'est ton anniversaire tu ne vas pas rien faire le jour de ton anniversaire je me trompe ?!, repris Bonney d'une mine triste.  
\- Bah je suis un p-  
\- Bon ! Tu n'as qu'a aller au bar Ford, tu sais celui qui vend la bouteille la plus chère de vodka, ça sera notre cadeau d'anniversaire !, coupa Sashi en criant pour que tout le monde entende.  
\- Oui bonne idée Sashi ! Ça te conviens Law ?!, dit Vivi contente d'avoir trouvé un arrangement pour que Law puisse fêter dignement son anniversaire.

Tout le reste des Blue Hawks trouvait le plan de Sashi correct pour que leur chef puisse fêter son anniversaire correctement.

\- Bien ! Je suppose que je dois y aller ?!, dit le chef, heureux qu'ils aient trouver un arrangement qui arrange tout le mondes.

Ils souhaitèrent tous une dernière fois l'anniversaire de Law, puis, il partit se rendre chez lui pour aller se changer. Il voulait être correct pour cette soirée. Il entra donc chez lui, sa maison était très grande, l'entrée menait directement au salon, il était très grand, il y avait une cheminée, le canapé était juste en face de celle-ci. La télé était accrochée à la cheminée, il y avait un très large tapis au sol. La cuisine était derrière le salon, elle était aussi très grande et très spacieuse. Il y avait des escaliers qui menaient au reste des pièces qui restait. La chambre de Law était à droite du long couloir qu'il y avait. En face de sa chambre il y avait une salle de travail, un grand bureau quoi. À droite de cette salle, il y avait un laboratoire, oui, Law faisait beaucoup d'expériences sur les souris ou des corps humain. Cette salle est souvent interdite à beaucoup de personnes à cause des produits chimiques qui pouvaient y traîner. Tout au fond du couloir, il y avait une géante salle de bain, on trouve dans cette salle de bain, une douche, une baignoire ainsi qu'un jacuzzi.  
Quand il entra dans sa chambre, il alla directement fouiller dans son armoire pour chercher des beaux vêtements à mettre pour ce soir. Il prit un t-shirt blanc en col V, qui laisse voir légèrement le début de ses pectoraux, un blaser avec les manches retroussé gris claire et un jean noir serré. Il alla prendre rapidement une douche puis enfila les vêtements qu'il avait prit tout à l'heure, mis des vans grises puis parti à bord de sa luxueuse Bentley Continental GCT. Il arriva rapidement au bar. Law sortit donc de sa voiture, puis entra dans le bar, il analysa la salle de ses yeux gris acier, histoire d'essayer de trouver quelqu'un avec qui il pourrait sympathiser, ou tout simplement mettre cette personne dans son lit. Il trouva une personne assise au comptoir, c'était un mec, il devait avoir 17 ans maximum. Law alla donc s'asseoir à côté de lui.  
Revenons désormais au côté de Ace. Quelques minutes après qu'il ait prit son verre, une personne vint s'asseoir à côté de lui. Ace tourna la tête vers lui et commença à le dévisager. Même si ils étaient dans le noir Ace pouvait apercevoir les traits les plus importants de cette personne. Déjà c'était un homme, d'une trentaines d'années, il était plutôt grand, même très grand, il était habillé d'un t-shirt qui laissait apparaître quelques uns de ses tatouages, cet homme avait une petite barbichette et des yeux étrangement gris, il regarda le serveur puis passa la commande.

\- Un Macallan "M" s'il te plaît, fit Trafalgar simplement.

Ace venait d'avaler de travers avec son misérable vodka Coca. L'homme qui était assit à côté de lui venait de commander un Macallan "M", l'une des boisson les plus chère au monde. Elle coûtait dans les 530 000 000¥* (450 000) il ne lâcha pas Law de ses yeux rond.

\- Un problème gamin ?, fit Law en s'adressant à Ace.  
\- Quoi ?!  
\- Bah ça fait un peu 10 minutes que tu me regarde sans me lâcher des yeux, donc je demande si t'as un problème, gamin ?, reprit Law d'un regard mi- amusé, mi- lassé.

Le serveur arriva entre leur discussion et servi à Law le Macallan "M" qu'il avait commandé.

\- Heu déjà c'est un peu normal que je te regarde comme ça, tu viens de commander une des boissons les plus chères au monde et ensuite je ne t'autorise sûrement pas à me traiter de gamin, parce que j'en suis pas un !, fit Ace énervé.  
\- Oh désolé, GAMIN, je t'ai vexé...  
\- Je suis pas un gamin ! Réfléchis un peu, si je serais un gamin de 17-18 ans je ne serais sûrement pas ici !, fit Ace sur les bornes.  
\- Ah bah peut être que tu es tout simplement parti de chez toi sans demander l'autorisation, donc tu es un vilain gamin, reprit Law de plus en plus amusé.  
\- Ouais ouais et ta mère aussi c'est une vilaine gamine, fit Ace en se parlant à lui même.  
\- Pardon ?, reprit l'homme aux tatouages levant un sourcil.  
\- Non rien, fit Ace en mentant comme un enfant.  
\- Tu ne sait pas du tout mentir gamin, reprit Law qui rigolait légèrement.  
\- Je suis pas un gamin !, cria Ace. Et pour te le prouver t'as qu'a faire un jeu d'alcool et on verra qui sera le vrai gamin !  
\- Tu vois, tu as la réaction d'un pur gamin en me demandant de faire un jeu, reprit-il en buvant son verre de Macallan "M". Alors désolé, mais je refuse, en plus je n'ai pas très envie de ne pas pouvoir rentrer chez moi, et ça devrait aussi compter pour toi, gamin.  
\- Je te merde !, fit Ace en buvant son grand verre d'un seul coup.  
\- Tu vas finir bourré, je te préviens, gamin, reprit Law en rigolant  
\- Je m'en fous et ne m'appelle pas gamin ! J'ai un prénom, reprit homme aux tâches de rousseur énervé.  
\- Eh bien fallait le dire je ne savais pas moi, fit Law ironiquement  
\- Pff... C'est Ace. Je te préviens ne t'avise surtout plus de m'appeler gamin, compris !  
\- Mais oui c'est bon, fit Law en se réservant un verre de la boisson qu'il s'était payer juste avant. Au faites moi c'est Law.  
\- Ah connais pas...  
\- Ah et pourquoi tu devrais me connaître ?, fit Law sur ses gardes.

Ace savait qu'il venait de faire un gaffe, il connaissait tout le monde vu que c'était le chef d'un clan. Que ça soit ceux d'eux son clan ou ceux du clan des Blue Hawks. Il connaissait tout les prénom, mais il ne connaissait évidement pas celui du chef opposé, il connaissait que son surnom qui est le Chirurgien de la Mort. Mais Ace ne connaissait pas non plus tout Tokyo, il y a les habitants qui ne font partit d'aucun clan et Law pour Ace était soit le chef des Blue Hawks qui était quasiment impossible ou soit un simple habitant qui serait beaucoup plus probable.

\- Ah bah je sais pas, je connais quasiment tout le monde vu que j'ai vécu toute ma vie ici, dit Ace en essayant de se rattraper pour pas que Law ne se doute de quelque chose.  
\- Hum..., dit Law un peu convaincu de la réponse d'Ace.  
\- Bon est sinon Law t'as quel âge?, fit Ace curieux  
\- Eh bien on ne t'as jamais appris que demander l'âge de tes aînés ne se faisait pas g... Ace reprit Law amusé.  
\- Heu c'est pas plutôt parce que tu te sens trop vieux et du coup tu ne veux pas me le dire, dit Ace sadiquement.  
\- Hein ?! Attend dis moi tu crois que j'ai quel âge ?, reprit Law ayant peur de la réponse de Ace.  
\- Bah tu doit avoir la trentaines d'année, non ?, fit Axe comme si c'était évident.

Law eu un tic, il ne s'imaginait pas qu'il ferait 30 ans, il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête de travailler jusqu'à avoir des cernes, il était sûre que c'était ça qui le vieillissait.  
-.. J'ai 26 ans..., reprit Law dépité.  
Ace eu un moment de réflexion, puis il éclata de rire.  
\- Pahahahahah ! Désolé mais tu les fait pas du tout !  
\- Va te faire foutre ! D'ailleurs tu as quel âge toi !, reprit Law légèrement énervé.  
Ace essaya de se calmer, il venait de rentrer dans un fou rire, et Dieu sait que c'est très difficile pour Ace d'en sortir. Mais il y parvenu quand même.  
\- Ah là là, bah moi j'ai 22 ans, dit-il fièrement.  
\- Pff tu en parais 17, reprit Law en essayant de le casser.  
\- Je préfère en paraître 17 que 30..., fit Ace en éclatant à nouveau de rire.  
\- Ferme là !

Après cette discussion Law et Ace continuèrent de parler, ils parlaient de tout et de rien, ils faisaient connaissances etc... Au bout d'une heure de discussion Ace voulut rentrer chez lui. Il était trop fatigué pour pouvoir trouver une personne dans son lit, même si il était tenté par Law, il n'avait plus vraiment de force, donc ça ne servait à rien pour lui. Law, lui, pensait avoir trouver quelqu'un, mais ce quelqu'un était épuisé, Law regrettait beaucoup que Ace soit fatigué, mais bon il a encore au moins 3 heures devant lui pour trouver une autre personne. Donc Ace quitta Law d'un salut de la main et d'un sourire.  
/POINT DE VUE INTERNE DE LAW/  
Ace décide de partir chez lui, il me fait un salut de la main ainsi qu'un petit smile, je lui rend et il part du bar... Je suis un peu déçu que Ace ne reste pas, je l'avait trouvé... C'était la personne que je voulais  
Son numéro de portable ! Alors précipitamment je me lève et va le rejoindre dehors en espérant qu'il soit encore là. J'arrive à la sortie, je regarde dans tout les recoins de la rue mais rien...

\- Merde ! Fait chier...

... Je comprend pas ce que j'ai... Même pour le coup d'un soir si la personne m'échappait entre les mains je m'en foutais... Mais là, avec Ace, ce n'est pas du tout la même chose... J'ai envie d'apprendre à le connaître... Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai putain ! Il faut vrai-

\- Lâchez moi bandes de bâtards !  
\- Ferme la ! Ça t'apprendra à faire le con avec des pauvres habitants.

Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? C'était la voix de Ace, même si on sait parler qu'une heure, j'en suis sûr ! J'avance vers ces deux voix que j'entends et là, j'arrive devant une petite ruelle et je vois Ace avec... Avec SMOKER ?! Ace est avec un Blanc ?! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ce crétin !? Smoker est en train de lui mettre des menottes en Kairōseki (Granite Marin) ? Ace a mangé un fruit du démon ?

\- Mais putain Smoker de merde, lâche-moi j'ai juste dit à une femme qu'elle était bonne c'est touuuhheuuuuu !, cria Ace affaiblie par le Kairōseki.

Mais qu'est qu'il est con celui-là! Bon, il à l'air en mauvaise posture je vais l'aider.

\- Room !, fit-il discrètement pour pas que les deux personnes ne l'entendent.  
\- Hein !? Law t-  
\- Ferme la !, cria Smoker en donnant un gros coup à Ace qui s'évanouit directe. Je vais enfin pouvoir l'enchaîner tranquillement.

Une sphère bleue se forma au dessus de Smoker.

\- Qu'es que-  
\- Shambles.. !

Ace se trouva dans mes bras et Smoker était en train de ligoter une pierre. Je partis rapidement avec Ace dans mes bras en direction de ma voiture.

\- Que ! Mais il est passé où ?! Et cette sphère je l'ai déjà vu quelque part, mais o- Laaaaaaaaaaw !, cria Smoker s'ayant rappeler qui était la personne qu'il avait vu faire.

Pff pauvre idiot ! J'arrive donc devant ma voiture et posa Ace au côté passager, je vais m'asseoir à ma place puis je démarra la voiture et nous décollons. Bon, le souci, c'est que je ne connais pas vraiment Ace, et il y a une chance sur mille que ce soit le chef des Red Hawks, même si je sais que c'est improbable, mais bon ne sait on jamais. Ça peut être par exemple un membre des Yellow Hawk... Alors je vais l'emmener dans mon autre appart.

Voilà j'espère que se chapitre vous auras plut et on se retrouvent mercredi 29eta


	3. Chapter 2

Bonchour, bonsoir. Je suis revenu, alors tout abord excusé moi pour mon absence d'une très longue durées je doit l'avouer mais je suis la ! Je suis revenu ! Avec plus d'intelligence in my crâne XD BREF ! voilà mon chapitre 2 on se voient à la fin pour plus de bla bla bla

Pupupu..

.

.

.

Ace et moi on se trouvait dans ma voiture. Et étant donné que j'ai décidé de l'emmener dans mon appartement public, je prends une route différente que d'habitude. Cet homme m'intrigue, il- comment dire… Il m'intéresse. Pas de façon sexuelle ou je ne sais quoi, non. Ace m'intéresse car j'ai vraiment envie d'en apprendre un peu plus sur lui.

Cela faisait 25 minutes que je roulais et il ne s'était toujours pas réveillé. Il a dû prendre un sacré coup quand même, et puis pourquoi Smoker en avait-il après lui ? Qu'avait bien pu faire Ace ? M'enfin, j'étais devant mon immeuble, il se situait dans un des quartiers les plus riches de Tokyo. Je pris Ace dans mes bras pour ensuite pénétrer dans l'immeuble privé. Nous montâmes au dernier étage qui est se trouve être ma propriété entière. Nous sortons de l'ascenseur qui s'ouvrit directement sur l'appartement. Il était immense, le salon était la pièce la plus grande, l'appartement entier était couvert d'une couleur tamisée. Les murs étaient bleu foncé, le sol était recouvert d'une moquette grise foncée. Le canapé en cuir noir qui était légèrement arrondi était en plein milieu de la pièce. En face, il y avait un petit meuble avec une télé écran plasma placée dessus. Un bar légèrement illuminé prenait de la place sur la partie non occupée du salon. Une géante baie vitrée recouvrait tout le salon. La chambre se cachait derrière le salon et celle-ci emmenait à la salle de bain.

J'emmenais Ace dans ma chambre, puis le posais sur mon lit. J'allais, après cela, me servir un verre ainsi qu'à Ace. Puis je repartis dans ma chambre, je m'installa auprès de lui puis attendis qu'il se réveille, tout en lisant un bouquin. Après plus de 30 minutes, Ace décida enfin de se lever.

« - Oh… Aaargh j'ai mal au crâne …

\- Reste couché, sinon tu vas avoir encore plus mal…

\- Hein ? Quoi ?

\- Reste couché.

\- … Mais..

\- Hum ? »

Ace se mit en assise puis me regarda l'air sérieux. Je posa mon livre pour l'écouter.

« - Je suis où ? Tu es qui ?

\- .. Eh bah sympa tu as oublié qui je suis alors que l'on a discuté il y a même pas plus d'une heure ensemble.. Tu es sérieux gamin ? Sinon tu es chez moi ici. Plus précisément dans ma chambre.

\- Non excuse moi mais je ne sais pas tu es qui…. Et pour tout te dire…. Je ne me rappelle pas de qui je suis non plus. "

.. Merde…

« - Es-tu sérieux ?

\- Puisque je te le dis.

\- Comment tu t'appelles ?

\- … Je ne sais pas.

\- Serais-tu devenu amnésique à cause du coup de Smoker ?

\- Smoker ? Qui est-ce ?

\- Oui… Alors je vais faire simple. Toi est moi, on s'est rencontré il y a quelques heures dans un bar. Je suis Law et Smoker est l'homme qui a du te rendre amnésique. Je ne sais pas grandes choses de toi sauf le fait que tu t'appelles Ace et que tu as 22 ans et d'après ce que j'ai vu, que tu ais mangé un fruit du démon.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Tu sais ce que c'est ? un fruit du démon ?

\- Hum, oui oui.

\- OK. Tu as l'air de n'avoir oublié que ce qui te concerne, les mots et les choses censés, tu t'en rappelles.

\- Oh. D'accord..

\- Euh.. je suppose que tu ne sais pas non plus ou tu habites ?

\- .. Non..

\- Bien, tu as une carte d'identité sur toi ?

\- Heu..

\- Pourquoi je demande .. Alors attend je vais voir, peux-tu me passer ta veste s'il te plaît, derrière toi.

\- Oh oui bien sûr, tiens.

Il prit la veste pour ensuite me la donner, je vérifia si il ne portait pas de documents ou un truc dans le genre mais rien juste un porte monnaie avec 100¥ et rien d'autres.

"- Donc non tu n'as rien…

\- Oh bah désolé.

\- Ne t'excuse pas, hum… Tu va rester avec moi jusqu'à que tu retrouves la mémoire, dis-je en me levant. Je vais prendre un d* d'accord après on verra qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi, je suis chirurgien ne t'inquiète pas tu es entre de bonnes mains.

\- Euh.. ouais ouais merci."

Je lui fis un geste simple de la tête puis je partis en direction de ma d*. Que faire ? Ace a perdu la mémoire et je ne connais strictement rien de lui. Il faudrait que lui et moi avons au moins un truc en commun, ça me mettrait déjà sur une piste. Il ne fait pas parti des Red Hawk vu que je l'aurais déjà reconnu, ça pourrais être le chef… ? Non je ne pense pas, il est bien trop intelligent pour faire partie de ce clan d'idiots de naissance. Les Yellow ? Qui sait .. Mmh je ne sais pas.

Après avoir passé 10 minutes sous la d* à essayer de trouver un moyen pour qu'il retrouve la mémoire… Je sortis pour le voir. Il buvait le verre que je lui avait préparé tout en me regardant. J'étais face à lui torse nu, avec une serviette sur la taille. Je le fixa puis il prit la parole.

"- Tu as beaucoup de tatouages.

\- Oui j'aime bien ça.

\- Tu en as aussi sur les jambes ? Le dos ?

\- Les jambes non, mais le dos oui.

-Oh d'accord."

C'est bizarre il est vraiment calme et posé par rapport à quelques heures avant. M'enfin je m'avança vers lui puis lui toucha le front pour voir si il n'a pas de fièvre, et non, pour être sur je pris le thermomètre qui se situait derrière moi mais c'est bon pour lui, tout à l'air correcte. Je pris le temps de lui parler pour voir si il n'a rien oublié de logique, comme les chiffres l'alphabet… Tout va bien, mais il semble pensif.

"-Ça ne va pas ?, demande-je curieux.

\- Si si, mais ton tatouage sur le dos.. Il me rappelle quelque chose, et heum peut être que ça t'aidera, voila tout."

Celui des Blue Hawks ?! … Mais ! Non c'est pas possible.. on est connu dans tout Tokyo, donc ça peut pas être juste une simple personne qui en a entendu parler voilà tout.

"- Et dit moi, ça ne te fais penser à rien d'autre, tu n'a pas une idée de quoi ce tatouage peut représenter ?

Ace se mit à me fixer avec un air très sérieux sur le visage, décidément je le préfère quand il est un peu plus lui-même.. Oh mais qu'est ce que je raconte on pas le temps de penser à ça ! Je le regardais aussi en attendant sa réponse.

"- Non, désolé.

\- Ah ce n'est pas grave."

Si seulement j'en savais un peu plus sur lui ça m'aurait bien aidé.

"- Ace saurais-tu te servir de ton fruit du démon ?

\- Heu je ne sais pas, il faut que j'essaie.

\- Bien mais d'abord va prendre une d* , tu pus l'alcool et la transpiration.

\- Heu hé !

\- Quoi un problème gamin ?

\- Ouais alors UN, merci de rester poli espèce de vieillard et DEUX, je ne suis pas un gamin !"

Tiens une partie de sa personnalité refais surface.

"- Oh tu te vexes rapidement, exactement comme les gamins ! Et ensuite je tiens à te corriger, je n'ai que 4 ans de plus que toi alors ne me traite pas de vieux ! GAMIN !

\- OHHHH tu me saoules~, dit-il avec un air délassé. Où est la d* ?

\- Derrière toi idiot.

\- Pff je savais j'ai fais exprès."

Ace parti à la d* d'un air boudeur collé au visage, ça lui va bien… BREF, pour ma part je me leva pour aller en direction de mon armoire pour m'habiller c'est pas tout mais c'est que je commence à avoir froid moi en serviette là. Je pris un caleçon un pull large et un bas confortable pour la nuit, j'enfilais tout puis pris mon portable. C'est vrai, je viens de penser que je n'ai pas prévenu les Blue's du petit incident, j'envoyai un message rapide à tous, puis je me recoucha avec un autre bouquin parlant de l'amnésie.

Cela faisait maintenant 15 minutes que Ace était sous la d* et il décida enfin d'y sortir, pour se diriger vers mo…

Oh putain.

"- Et Law j'ai pas de vêtements de rechange moi."

Ce gars… Il est en face de moi avec une serviette autour de la taille, les cheveux mouillés, des gouttes tombant sur son torse très bien sculpté, tout en évitant mon regard tout rouge d'embarras. C'est une bête incroyablement sexy ce gars. Il a réussi à me faire de l'effet, et dieu sait que ce n'est pas une tâche facile.

"- Oh Law je te cause arrête de me relooker et trouve moi des vêtements !

-.. Ah … Hum grande erreur de ta part, sache qu'on ne me donne jamais d'ordre !"

.

.

.

Boum fini ! Alors hein hein bien nul ? Un nouveau chapitre bien frais, propre etc... Alors sinon j'ai pas demandée de correction car bla bla bla j'ai pas anvie d'écrireuh ! x) •• et voila je vous aime sachez le ! Ah oui et j'ai plus de 20 chapitres déjà ecris donc NOOOO soucie tout arrive bientôt ! Le prochain sort avant le 17 février ( LE 19 C'EST MON ANNIV YAAAAAY ! )

Ah oui et pour les autres cahpitre non corrigé je vais vous faire qa patienté un pitit peu kissou *


	4. Chapter 3

**Bonjour, Bonsoir voici le Chapitre 3 que vous attendez tous ! Haaa et sans fautes d'ailleurs ! MERCI BEAUCOUP à ma bêta qui es Foudregirl I LOVE YOU !!**

 **Voila grâce à elle vous pourrez lire un chapitre sans saigné des yeux - D'ailleurs tout les chapitre précèdent sont aussi corrigé ! Merci encore a elle et sinon bah bonne lecture hein**

 **Disclamer : ONE PIECE appartiens a MAÎTRE ODA**

"- Mh ? Que vas-tu faire ?"

Je me mis à ricaner.

"- Bah je vais faire simple, soit tu sors de cet appart en serviette de bain et tu dors dehors sachant que nous sommes en hiver, soit tu dors avec moi mais sans de t-shirt. Tu restes torse nu quoi. Je te donnerais un pantalon et tout le reste, mais seulement si tu veut bien rester torse nu pour la nuit, lui dis-je avec un regard sadique.

\- Pfff c'est comme ça que tu traites tes invités ? Vivement que je retrouve la mémoire ! Je reste !

\- Bien je vais te chercher ce qu'il te faut."

Je me leva pour aller lui chercher ce qu'il lui fallait. J'en profitais aussi pour voir son dos ainsi que ses fesses, et j'avoue que c'est plutôt pas mal même très bien sculpté.

"- Law arrête de me mater putain, ça me gêne.

\- Hoo.. désolé fillette, c'est vrai que tu dois être pur avec un corps si parfait.

\- Bon tu la fermes et tu me cherches ce qu'il me faut, dit-il en se retournant pour me regarder.

\- Tu veut aller dehors ?

\- Répète après moi, désolé Law. Mon précieux Law.

\- Tu peux toujours rêver !

\- Je t'invite à aller prendre la porte, dis-je en pointant la direction de la sortie avec ma main.

\- … Désolé..

\- Qui ?

\- Law…

\- Mon..?

\- T'es sérieux..

\- Oui.

\- Mon précieux Law…

\- Bien ! Tiens un pantalon, et tout le reste tu peux te préparer et après viens au salon.

\- Mhh.. Ok."

Ace parti en direction de la salle de bain pour enfiler ce que je lui avais donné. Quand à moi je me dirigea au salon pour préparer un petit repas avant de nous coucher. Une fois terminé je posa tout ce qui fallut sur la table et Ace à ce moment arriva enfin. Je le regarda et…

Tiens.. ?

"- Quoi ?, dit-il.

\- Tu en as pris du temps pour juste mettre un pantalon, répondis-je.

\- Il était trop grand ton pantalon..

\- Ah et c'est quoi ça ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Bah je l'ai découpé pour en faire un short.

\- Tu dis ça comme sa, sans pression.

\- Bah ouais.

\- Han… tu me désespères. Viens manger.

\- Oh génial !"

Ace se mit à se diriger vers moi, limite en courant, il prit une chaise puis s'assit tout joyeusement, évidement toujours torse nu. Il était mignon c'est marrant à voir cette joie sur son visage. Il commença à manger comme si il n'avait jamais manger de sa vie. C'était pl… Hein.

"- Hé oh ça va ?, dis-je simplement."

Il vient de tomber la tête la première dans la nourriture, son bras était soulever avec la fourchette qu'il tenait. Qu'est-ce que ?

"- ..Eh Ace ?

\- Hola.. mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

\- Hé ho, AC-

\- AAAAAH !

\- Que..?!"

Ace vient soudainement de se lever en criant ce qui m'effraya légèrement. Il me fixa longuement jusqu'à que je pris enfin la parole.

"- Heu tu peux m'expliquer là ?

\- .. Heum crise de narcolepsie… Je sais pas ce que c'est mais, je sais pas, mon cerveau ou ma bouche à parler tout seul.

\- Tiens c'était involontaire ce que tu viens de me dire c'est ça ?

\- … Moui voilà.

\- Bien d'accord je vais me renseigner sur cette crise, d'accord ?

\- Oui.."

Nous terminons rapidement notre repas pour aller ensuite nous coucher. Je dis à Ace de me suivre ce qu'il fait sans poser de questions. Nous nous dirigeons vers ma chambre pour ensuite que je lui dise de se coucher dans mon lit et que je dormirais sur le canapé.

"- Mais tu sais, tu peux dormir ici hein, dit-il fatigué.

\- Désolé, mais je ne suis pas du genre à dormir avec des inconnus.

\- .. Pourquoi ça ne serait pas moi qui dormirais sur le canapé alors ?

\- Tais-toi et dors, dis-je simplement en partant de ma chambre pour me diriger dans le salon."

Je l'aime bien ce gars, mais vivement qu'il retrouve la mémoire, je ne veux pas qu'il y ait un souci pour je ne sais quelle raison. Je pense que je vais l'emmener en ville demain, en espérant que quelqu'un le reconnaisse. Bref, allez je mets le réveille pour 9h et je dors.

Nous sommes le matin, je viens à peine de me réveiller que je vois Ace debout devant le frigo, à le fouiller.

"- Ace tu fous quoi là ?!

\- J'AI FAIM !"

.. Il vient tout juste de prendre les même gestes, la même tête et la même voix que le petit Luffy qui fait partit des Red Hawks. Je le connais bien car j'étais resté avec lui pendant plus de 3h à une journée de stage qu'il devait faire dans ma clinique, il y a quelques années de ça. Et quand j'ai appris qu'il faisait partit des Red Hawks et qu'en plus c'était le second, je me suis dit que le chef pouvait être encore plus débile que Luffy. Oh là ça me désespère… M'enfin il faut que je lui dise qu'il part en ville aujourd'hui.

"- Ace !

\- Hmmrf ?, dit-il la bouche remplie de nourritures.

\- Avale ce que tu manges d'abord."

Il avala tout d'un coup pour se placer rapidement devant moi.

"- On va en ville après, donc prépares-toi.

\- En ville ? Euh.. pourquoi ?

\- Tel un gamin, tu poses des questions, ah lala désespérant.

\- Han ! Ne reprend pas avec ça ! Je t'ai dit que je ne suis pas un gamin, purée !

\- Si tu en ais un, tu ne fais que poser des questions.

\- Bah ok ! Si tu veux je ne pose plus de question jusqu'à qu'on sorte !

\- D'accord, mais va te préparer pour l'instant et tais-toi ! Et met les même habits que tu portais hier.

\- OUAIS !"

Ace était enjoué de faire ce « jeu », il ne faisait que de sautiller dans toute la maison, tel un gamin mais bon, si ça peut lui permettre de se taire, je suis d'accord pour ça. Enfin, je me leva soudainement pour aller me préparer. Je me dirigea rapidement vers ma chambre dans laquelle était mon armoire, je pris un jean avec des tâches noir et un sweet jaune tout simple. J'enfilais rapidement mes vêtements pour vite allez voir ce que Ace faisait, cela fait quand même 2 minutes que je n'ai pas entendu ce garnement.

Je le chercha dans toute la maison puis je le trouva dans ma salle de bain à s'admirer, il ne bougeait pas il ne m'avait même pas remarqué.

C'est étrange.

"- Ace que fais-tu ? Tu viens de te rappeler de quelques choses ? Ça va ?

\- … Non je suis juste trop beau.

OH ! Je vais le tuer !

\- Espèce d'idiot va ! Allez viens on y va !

\- Hein, HA ! Tu t'es inquiété ?! Pffff..AHAAH !

\- Oh ferme-là et viens !"

Pendant qu'on se dirigeait vers la sortie de l'appartement, Ace ne faisait que de se moquer de moi, à dire que je m'étais inquiété pour lui. Au final ce gamin m'agace un peu sur les bords. Bref nous descendons de l'immeuble pour ensuite entrer dans la voiture, Ace monta au côté passager et moi au volant.

"- Dis moi gamin, tu as une voiture ?

\- Je sais plus moi.

\- Tu sais rouler ?

\- Heu je sais pas !

\- Oh si déjà j'essaie de t'aider tu peux au moins faire un effort, être un peu plus gentil par exemple tu vois ?

\- Hhum. Je ne parle pas gentiment aux personnes qui me traite de gamin.

\- D'accord je vois. Tant pis, alors tu ne retrouvera pas la mémoire et tu mourras bête.

\- Pff n'importe quoi, je vais bien la retrouver un jour ou l'autre."

Enfin je roulais en direction du centre ville de Tokyo, peut être que quelqu'un le reconnaîtra, qui sait. Nous arrivons en ville, on descend donc de la voiture pour allez sur une terrasse ou un truc dans le genre, je pris la première terrasse que nous voyons et nous nous installations dessus.

"- Bon. Ace tu reconnais quelque choses ici ?

\- Non.

\- Rien ?

\- Non.

\- Tu veux manger ?

\- Ah ouais !

\- D'accord dès qu'un serveur arrive je commande d'accord, maintena…

\- LAW !"

Une personne venait tout juste de m'appeler je me retourna pour voir qui était-ce, et c'était Franky et Nami des membres de Blue Hawks.

"- SUPER~ SALUT LAW !

\- Heh ça va c'était quoi ce message, c'est qui la personne que t'as récupéré ?, dit Nami légèrement inquiète.

\- Oui oui Nami ça va, c'est lui.

\- He Law ?, dit Ace en me coupant.

\- Hum ?

\- Ces personnes, je crois les connaîtres."

~~~

 **Voilaaa c'est la fin de ce chapitre 3 en espérant qu'il vous a plu huuum petite reviews ?? * Prochain chapitre avant le 24 février**


End file.
